Gentle Giant
by Raphael red ninja
Summary: I'm not very good at summeries. a year has passed and the three clans have return once again so their sons may try to win Merida's heart, but there may be a few supprises along the way. who is this new person? friend or foe? can any of the young lads win her heart or will they all be turned away once again. this is a young MacguffinxMerida pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Gentle Giant**

this is my secound fanfiction i've ever posted. i hope you all enjoy and please please leave comments i'd love to hear your thought. young MacGuffiin's sentences that are hard to read and understand will be translate in () right behind the sentence that way you'll know what he is saying. i don't own any of the characters of Brave. the character's may at times be a little OOC, also i have added some new characters. please don't use my new charcters enless you ask. thank you for reading please enjoy.

* * *

It had been a year since the bear incident and the four clans were once again getting together for games and a feast. The three Lords sons will be spending a month with

princess Merida. Much to her annonce. Her mother insisted that she at least give them a chance and at the least be friends with the three boys.

"Merida are ye ready yet? They'll be arriving any moment and we should be at the great hall to greet our guest." Queen Elinor asked walking into her daughters room, Merida was sitting on her bed in her riding dress, and her wild red hair loose.

"I've been ready mum." She huffed.

"Now Merida why aren't you wearing the dress I picked out? And you hair is a mess young lady." Sighed the queen.

"I look fine mum, come now we don't want to keep out guest waiting." Merida said.

Merida and her mother get along a lot better now, they still didn't always see eye-to-eye but now they compromise. Merida and her mother had a good laugh together as they headed down to the great hall where the king was trying to control the three young princes, what wee devils.

As they took their seats at the throne the doors barged open just like the first time the three other clans came the last visit. Once to the front of the room they said there clans names one by one with their clan members cheering it behind them.

Merida saw the three young lords, young Macintosh was trying to show off his muscles arrogantly, young Dingwall looked like he was off in his own world, and young MacGuffin was blushing slightly shyly staying near his father.

'Well they don't seem like they changed at all.' Merida thought.

The three lords started to argue and were about to fight but then the queen intrupted them. "Merida why don't you take the boys on a tour maybe go for a ride while we talk."

"Aye mum, come on boys." Merida said leading the three lords out the door; her younger brothers had already sneaked off to get some treats. As the four reached the stables Merida asked what their names where.

"Ma name is Nandag Macintosh." Nandag said flexing his muscles.

Wee Dingwall bowed,"Ma name is Gregor Dingwall."

All three then turned and looked at their giant friend who was hard to understand. Young MacGuffin blushed slightly as he shyly said his name bowing to Merida slightly. "Ma name is Baist MacGuffin."

"Well now that ah know yer names, ye kin ca' me Merida nae princess." She said to them. "So ye all are here by your own accord then?" she asked grooming Angus her horse.

"No ma da made me come." Gregor said bluntly.

Merida giggled because she remembered he said last time he didn't choose her his dad did. "Then shall we just be friends Gregor?" she asked smiling at him, he nodded his head.

"I Merida am here to win ye heart." Grinned Nandag flipping his hair back.

Baist looked up at her shyly, "Ah dinnae wantae force ye Merida bit a'm 'ere o' mah ain free wull tae huv a go 'n' win yer hert if it's a'richt wi' ye? (I don't want to force you Merida but i am here of my own free will to try and win your heart if it is alright with you?)".

They looked at Baist with confusion written on their faces, not understanding because of his thick accent. Baist looked around a little uncomfortable.

"Can ye spaek slowly?" Merida asked him.

"He said I don't wantae force ye Merida but he is here of his free wull tae win yer hert if it's a'richt wi' ye." Said a girls voice from behind them, they watched as Baist eyes grew wide at the sound of the voice.

They all turned to see a girl around Merida's age only an inch or two shorter than her. She wore a light blue riding dress with silver; her long blonde hair was pulled up into two pony tails on her head, her bangs framing her face. She smiled at them her bright crystal blue eyes sparkling.

"Awright cousin." She said grinning at them.

* * *

that's all for the first chapter, i'm going to try and write more soon. i hope you enjoyed the story so far. sorry it is kinda a slow start. please review and leave comments. thank you for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Gentle Giant**

Chapter 2

Baist looked at the girl, his mouth slightly open in shock along with his wide blue eyes. She just smiled at him, the other two boys looked confused. Baist snapped out of his shock quickly as she ran toward him jumping up to hug him, he wrapped his arms around her carefully holding her up. He adjusted her slightly in his arms, placing one arm under her so she was siting on it and the other held her back gently. He looked at her grinning face.

"Aria whit urr ye daein' 'ere? howfur did ye git 'ere? does mah faither ken? urr ye a'richt?( Aria what are you doing here? how did you get here? does my father know? are you alright?)" he quickly ranted at her.

Nandag looked lost and Gregor smiled, Merida couldn't help but giggle at the display before her. Baist started to blush just a wee bit as him and his cousin were the center of attention and he didn't do so well in those situations.

"Tae answer yer questions in order cousin,i'm 'ere tae be with ye in case ye git into any trouble, ah stowed awa' on one o' the ships, na Uncle does nae know a'm 'ere yit, 'n' aye a'm fine." She said to him, she looked at the giggling Merida.

"Guid mornin princess." She bowed her head since being in her cousins arms she couldn't properly bow.

"ye can call me.."Merida began but a ruckus at the docks got their attentions.

"Looks lik' thay fun Nightmare." Aria said giggling as the color drained from Baist face.

"Ye brought th' demon beast wi' you?! howfur did ye stow awa' oan yin o' th' ships wi' that monster?!( you brought the demon beast with you?! how did you stow away on one of the ships with that monster?!)"he asked her in a slightly panicked voice. He put her down gently as they head toward the dock.

"O' coorse ah brought him, ye didnae think I'd leave him behind cousin." She answered as they walked.

"Wha or whit's a Nightmare?" Merida asked the blonde girl walking in between her and Baist.

"He's mah steed." She answered grinning at Merida who in turn grinned back.

The five of them showed up at the dock, watching as the mighty steed gave the men a run for their money. He nipped and stomped, kicking and snorting at them as they tried to rope him. He was a beautiful Clydesdale, big and pure black as the midnight sky. His deep blue eyes seemed to burn with a fire as he resisted the men. Nandag and Gregor looked at the untamed beast in shock, Merida smiled admirably at the giant beast, Baist held his face in his palm as Aria giggled at her horse.

"He's beautiful."Merida said, making Aria smile more.

"He's an untamed beast." Nandag said looking at the horse leerily.

"Wow, whit a powerful steed." Gregor said in awe. Gregor is not as much of a space case as he wants people to believe, he truly takes note of his surroundings.

"What in th' hell is gaun on here?!" they heard the king exclaim as he arrived with the other lords.

"Nightmare? whit in th' hell is Nightmare daein' 'ere?"came lord MacGuffin's gruffly exclamation, looking on in disbelief at the mighty steed.

"ye know this horse?" aske Lord Dingwall.

"Aye, he is ma niece's wild horse. Bit ah didnae bring him 'ere 'n' he only listens 'n' goes where she goes. She isnae 'ere though." He replied gruffly.

"Sae ye brought a wild horse 'n' didnae even ken it? some warriors yer, cannae even tell whin yer bring a wild horse oan a ship or nae." Lord Dingwall said as he and lord Macintosh started to laugh at lord MacGuffin who slightly growled at them.

"Dinnae ye laugh at mah Uncle enless you waant a beating lik' ne'er afore." Came Aria's angered voice from behind the three lords and the king. They turned to see their heirs and little Aria who glared at the two lords.

"Aria! whit in blazes are ye daein' 'ere young lassie? ye should be home wi' yer mum!" exclaimed lord MacGuffin shocked at seeing his young niece before them, his eyes open wide in disbelief.

The black steed named Nightmare heard his masters voice, perked his ears. He reared back causing the men to move afraid of being kicked dashed over to the girl stopping next to her and in front of Baist, the horse nuzzled the girl who hugged his face still glaring at the lords. The big midnight black Clydesdale snorted at them. Lord MacGuffin walked close to the lass and her horse, the king behind him.

"Tak' yer horse tae the stables wee lassie we will discuss this at dinner, but ye better keep that beast tamed. Boy watch ower th' wee lassie. If ye dinnae mind m' Laird." Lord MacGuffin turned to the king, the king nodded it was fine and the lords with their king headed back to the castle pushing each other slightly.

Aria turned to her cousin smiling brightly, he smiled slightly before Nightmare smacked him in the face with his tail. The two girls giggled and the five of them plus Nightmare headed back to the stables to set him up next to Angus Merida's horse. The girls were getting the steed settled, Merida got him and Angus some oats to eat and Aria brushed him down. the boys stood near by chatting, well Gregor and Nandag were, Baist watched his little cousin talk and giggle with the princess. the sight bright a warm smile to his face. The girls turned to the boys smiling, once Nightmare and Angus were taken care of. They all decided to go for a walk through the woods, as the day went on Merida and Aria grew closer. Gregor smiled as he watched his new friend Merida laugh and giggle with Baist younger cousin. Baist and Nandag talked a bit watching the girls, every so often Baist protective side would show through as he'd lift or try to help Aria over things even though she didn't really need his help. They soon came to the stone circle were Mor'du was killed when they heard the horns sounding it's time they returned home.

"Merida let's race back tae th' castle!" Aria said looking at the three boys and Merida.

"whit dae ye say boys? shall we." Merida said, they all nodded then took off in a run toward the castle, once there they ran through the halls toward the great hall were they'd be having dinner. Merida and Aria burst through the door closely followed by the boys, grabbing everyone's startled attention at the commotion. They all grinned sheepishly as their fathers and the king and queen stared at them.

* * *

That's it for chapter two. i hope you all enjoyed, i've already started on chapter three and hope to be posting it soon. please leave me a reveiw and tell me what you think of the story so far, and i wanted to thank all of my followers for following this story and i hope you enjoyed it. thank you all very much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gentle Giant**

Chapter three:

They cleared their throats taking their seats at a table near the three lords; Merida chose to sit with her new friends. Aria sat in between her and Baist while Nandag and Gregor sat on the opposite side of them. Aria smiled brightly as she and Merida talked about archery and their horses. Baist listened into their conversation not really paying attention to the other two boys as they talked. Lord MacGuffin got up from his spot with the other lords and walked over to where his niece was seated at. She looked up at him as innocently as she could.

"We still need tae discuss yer mischievous behavior young lassie, 'n' yer wee stowing awa' stunt." MacGuffin said to her gruffly. Merida looked over toward Baist as she saw movement from him out of the corner of her eye. Baist looked a little tense, as if he was ready to defend her.

' He must really love his little cousin. He acts so protective of her.' Merida thought smiling warmly at his protectiveness.

"Aye Uncle?" she said to him sheepishly.

Nandag and Gregor looked at each other than to the scene in front of them, Baist and Merida watching from either side of Aria. Aria tried to keep a cool demeanor about her but on the inside she was a bit scared for she knew she did something really bad this time.

"Whit in th' hell were ye thinking? sneakin' onto one o' our ships? what if something happened or thare wis a storm? yer could have bin lost or worse, 'n' ah know yer mum most be going nuts wi' worry richt now over wur ye are young lassie. Come mornin' we are sending a letter tae yer maw letting her know what's happened ye hear me? na arguing 'n' na buts." he told her in a stern grumbled voice his accent turning a bit thick like his sons, she looked down at her feet nodding her head yes.

Lord MacGuffin then smiled placing his large hand on her head ruffling her hair a little making her giggle and push his hand away. "Yer a wee devil, juist lik' me 'n' yer mum as kids."

Aria just grinned at him, he nodded his head to the rest of the group then went back over to the other lords and the rest of the royal family. Merida watched Baist relax as his father left their table. Aria turned to him and began talking to him about what just happen and how she got off lucky. Baist seemed to reprimanded her for what she did because she started to pout at him. Nandag and Gregor snickered at her which earned them a glare and a kick in their shins from an angry Aria. they both winced. Merida just giggled at the fiery blonde haired girl.

'I think me and Aria are going to be very good friends.' thought Merida as she watched Aria stick her tongue out at the two boys, Baist held his hand to his face seemingly to stifle his laughter at the threes antics.

'She seems tae be haein a guid time, a'm sae happy mah wee Aria is huvin fin. (She seems to be having a good time, i'm so happy my wee Aria is having fun.)' Baist thought watching the three.

As dinner went on the lords started a fight much to the queens dismay her husband joined in. Queen Elinor began rounding up her three sons when she looked over to the kids table. she smiled as she saw the boys using the table as a barricade to protect them and the girls. Aria and Merida were throwing food at the rowdy adults from behind the protective boys giggling and laughing together. The queen let a warm smile grace her lips as she watched her daughter having fun with another girl, even if it's unlady like fun. She and the boys left much to their protest, she took them to their room for bed.

"Ah dinnae think this is gaun tae halt ony time soon, mibbie we shuid a' git oot o' 'ere. We kin escape thro' th' door th' queen 'n' three princes juist gaed thro'. (I don't think this is going to stop any time soon, maybe we should all get out of here. We can escape through the door the queen and three princes just went through.)" Baist said to the others over his shoulder.

Aria nodded her head and gave them the short version of what he said. Nandag and Gregor said they'd cover them, Baist turned to the girls.

"Forgive me Merida." he said as he scooped up the two girls in his big arms, Aria nestled comfortably into his arms. Merida on the other hand gave out a surprised meep before she could stop her self, her face heated up as he held them both close to his chest dodging men left and right. Nandag and Gregor followed closely behind him trying to block attacks from the rough housing men around them.

'He's so strong. He's carrying us lik' we weigh nothing at all, 'n' he's bein' sae gentle while dodging th' men.' Merida thought blushing a bit more hoping no one saw her bright red face.

But some one did notice, Aria smiled as she watch Merida's reaction to her big cousin picking them both up and carring them close to his chest protectivly. Aria was use to it, since the day she was born he seemed to have become her protector.

'Hmm, interesting. Maybe there is hope fur mah cousin tae win Merida's hert after all. Maybe they juist need a wee push.' she thought grinning impishly as the five of them made it out of the great hall.

Baist gently set the two girls down both his and Merida's face held a slight pink color to them. "Boy that wis a fun skirmish. Ne'er a dull moment at th' castle." Gregor said with a bit of laughter in his voice.

The others nodded and laughed a bit. Nandag kept a close eye on Baist and Merida, he didn't miss their blushing faces moments ago or how they we're acting around each other. Nandag wasn't an idiot he may be friends with Baist but they were still competitors, both seeking to win Merida's heart and hand in marriage and he didn't plan to lose to the giant man.

'I will just have tae keep a close watch oan him, friend or nae I will nae lose tae anyone.' thought Nandag looking at the still slightly pinked faced Baist who was rubbing the back of his neck because of something Aria and Merida said.

Gregor laughed with the girls but really he kept a close eye on his friend Nandag knowing full well the young man didn't like to lose. Even though nobody else seemed to notice his off behavior or the fact he kept staring at Baist. After all the excitement of the day the decided it was time they all headed to bed. Aria was about to head back to the tents with her cousin but Merida stopped her and offered her to come stay in her room with her. Aria nodded smiling brightly, so the girls bid the boys a good night and headed up to Merida's room to clean up and go to bed. After saying their goodnight the boys headed toward their separate clans tents. Not long after the girls crawled into Merida's bed had they fallen into blissful dream land. The ruckus soon died down in the castle and before the queen joined her husband in bed she checked in on her three boys. The little devils were fast asleep dreaming of what trouble they can cause tomorrow. The queen stopped by her daughter's room opening it slightly, the sight of the two girls sleeping peacefully brought a warm smile to her lips. She quietly shut the door and went to join her husband in bed.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter three. i hope you all enjoyed. I would like to give a shout out to a very close friend of my on here who reviewed my story, MalachiteWolf. I gives you loves to wolfy! MalachiteWolf is also a great writer and personal friend of mine. thank you to every one who has been following and reviewed my story and favorite it. thank you all so very much. i hope to have chapter four written soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gentle Giant**

things in *_with italic letters_* mean it's a memory.

* * *

Chapter four:

The next morning while their fathers ate with there clans, the three young lords were to eat with the king and his family. When the young lords arrived they didn't see Princess Merida or Lady Aria at the table. They took their seats across from the wee little devil princes, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish. The queen was nibbling her food going over different parchments, the three devils played with their food, and the king was eatting the mound of food on his plate. The three lads put food on their plates looking around still wondering where the princess and young lady Aria was.

"Mah lady queen, dae ye ken where Princess Merida 'n' lady Aria are at?" young Gregor Dingwall asked politely.

"Aye, where are thay? weren't we suppose tae eat breakfast wi' th' princess? So she shuid be 'ere." young Nandag Macintosh said slightly huffy at the princesses absence

Queen Elinor looked up as did the king, she looked to her husband then to the three young men. The three young lords looked at the queen for an answer.

"A'm sorry boys but mah daughter 'n' lady Aria huv left. Thay cam in 'n' left juist as quickly. Said something about going for a ride thro' th' woods ah think. Thay said thay would return in a while." Elinor told them then going back to her food and papers.

"Aye, ah think our wee darlin' wis taking lady Aria tae climb th' cliff 'n' drink from th' fire falls if she could." the king added as he continued his meal.

Baist dropped his fork as his body tensed up at the mention of the girls climbing a cliff. 'She wouldn't pure gang climbing a muckle cliff? ah huv tae git tae her 'n' stoap her afore she gets hurt again. A wullnae let her git hurt again nae again. (She wouldn't really go climbing a big cliff? I have to get to her and stop her before she gets hurt again. I won't let her get hurt again not again.)' Baist thought slightly panicked, he quickly excused himself and headed out of the castle. once outside he headed for the woods, not far behind him was Nandag and Gregor. They quickly caught up to the briskly moving bear of a man.

"Awright Baist! whit's yer hurry mah friend?" Gregor said walking beside the man.

"Aye th' queen said th' ladies would return in a while. So how come ye in such a hurry tae fin' them?" Nandag said keeping pace with the other two lads.

"Beacuse mah cousin isnae allowed tae climb cliffs, she fell whin she wis a wean climbing a cliff 'n' she wis tellt she is ne'er tae climb again. 'n' ah swore ah wouldn't let her. (Beacuse my cousin isn't allowed to climb cliffs, she fell when she was a child climbing a cliff and she was told she is never to climb again. And i swore i wouldn't let her)." Baist said gruffly in his thick accent as they moved briskly through the woods trying to find the fire falls.

Mean while earlier that day the girls both awoke supprisingly early, they dressed in their riding dresses. Aria left her wild blonde hair down that day as she and Merida grabbed their bows and strapped their arrow bags to their hips. They ran down to the great hall, Merida's family was sitting down as the maids brought in the food.

"Guid mornin' mum 'n' da. We are going oot fur a ride. Angus 'n' Nightmare haven't bin able tae stretch thair legs since the clans arrived." Merida said kissing her mums cheek.

"But Merida ye girls need tae eat something before ye go." Queen Elinor said to them as they headed for the door.

"Ah mum we'll grab something from th' kitchen oan oor way out. We'll be back in a while." Merida said as she and Aria took off through the door way leading to the kitchen.

The girls grabbed a small bag each of apples to take with them then they ran to their horses who seemed to be getting along happily. They gave their mighty steeds an apple as they brushed them down, talking and giggling with each other. Once Nightmare and Angus where saddled up they mounted their beloved horses and raced off for the woods. Merida showed Aria her archery trail that she practiced on all the time. The girls ran the trail several times having fun letting their arrows fly through the air as they pass and hit each mark. Their horses whinned with glee and excitement as they raced through the woods, both horses seemed to be happy at their masters happy laughter. After about an hour of running and shooting the targets they stopped in a clearing.

"Aria are ye a good climber?" Merida asked as she led them through the woods at a gentle trot.

"Aye, a'm a really good climber." She beamed at Merida.

"would ye lik' tae join me in a drink of th' fire falls?" Merida asked, "Thay say only th' anceint kings of the past wur brave enough tae drink from th' fire falls. I awready huv biu it'd be fun tae huv a friend join me in a drink o' bravery."

"I'd love tae Merida, leid th' way!" she said, they then took of racing toward the fire falls.

Merida leading the way. The race a bit away till they came to the tall cliff Merida climbed the first time she drank from the fire falls. A great achievement to Merida that morning, the morning before all her suitor problem and bear problem started. They dismounted their horses, giving them a couple apples. The rest of the apples they kept with them, tieing the bags to their hips. Merida started up the cliff and Aria smiled following closely behind her friend. Their horses watched their masters wearily as they climbed higher and higher. Nightmare gave a worried whinny and snort when Aria lost her footing a little and almost fell but she giggled a little and got her footing continuing climb up. Both girls soon reached the top, they walked over to the fire falls each cupping the water in their hands drinking it. Merida Grinned big and shouted spinning with her hands in the air, Aria giggled joining Merida with a shout of her own spinning about. Merida and Aria sat on the edge of the cliff taking out their apples and started to munch them.

"Merida kin I ask ye a question?" Aria asked turning to look at her new friend.

"Sure, what's oan yer mind?" Merida looked back at Aria as they ate.

'Weel 'ere goes nothing.' Aria thought. " What dae ye think o' Baist? He really does lik' ye 'n' I wanted tae ken where ye stand oan him." she asked looking into Merida's blue eyes.

Merida blushed a tiny bit almost chocking on the bite of apple she had in her mouth not really expecting that kind of question. "Well a dinnae ken really, I dinnae really ken yer cousin. But I have noticed howr sweet 'n' potective of ye he is. He seems lik' a good lad."

"Aye, he is a sweet young man. He has always bin thare tae protect me. He really is a gentle giant. Ah would lik' tae ask a request o' ye." Aria asked picking at her apple. "Could ye please give him a chance, I ken ye dinnae wantae be merried yet. I kin relate tae that but if given a chance a'm sure ye two could at least be guid friends, if nae maybe more. But i'd be happy if ye two would juist be friends. I only waant him tae be happy."

Merida looked at her friend whose cheeks were slightly rosey as she kept her crystal blue eyes down cast, picking at her apple. Merida smiled warmly seeing how much Aria cared about her older cousin, placing a hand on her friends shoulder which caused Aria to look up into her eyes. "A won't mak' any promises but I will try tae give yer cousin a chance. But thare is one problem though. I cannae understand yer cousin at all wi' his thick accent. I'm marvelled at how well ye understand him, it truly amazes me."

Aria smiled big hugging her friend tightly, "Ah promise ah will work wi' him on his accent if ye'll give him a chance."

The girls giggled and talked a bit about the three young lords. The veiw from were they sat looked so beautiful the way the sun light hit the highlands. The girls blue eyes scanned the beautiful landscape.

"Ye ken mah cousin would have a melt down if he saw me up 'ere wi' ye."

"Really? how come?" Merida asked her friend shocked.

Aria looked over the landscape with a slightly distant look to her crystal blue eyes. She gave out a small sigh turning to face Merida. "It happened a few years ago whin I was still juist a wee girl..." Aria began her tale.

*_It happened a few years ago when i was still just a wee girl, I bonded with Baist from as far back as I can remeber and only him for some reason. He has two younger brothers, Alarice the middle son and Struan the youngest son. As a little girl i never spoke enless I was repearting Baist sentences. For some reason i wouldn't form my own sentences i'd only repeat him except in an accent everyone understood, i was his human translator. One cloudy day i watched Baist and his two brothers head off from the castle toward the cliffs from a window. I smiled happily at seeing Baist and decided i'd follow him like i always did. I snuck away from my mother and father, which wasn't hard since they were talking to my uncle, Lord MacGuffin. _

_I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me trying to catch up to them. Baist has always been bigger than other children and was a bit bigger than his two brothers. The boys laughed and roughed housed a bit as they reached the cliff, they looked up to the top of the cliff and started to climb up it. They were already up a bit of the cliff when i reached the base. They didn't notice i was there but it was no supprise since i never made a sound and my vocabulary at the time was limited to a few words that would say and reapeating Baist. The clouds were begining to turn a bit darker and the wind had picked up but i was detereminded to follow him where ever he was going. _

_I started to climb up the cliff but stopped when i reached a small ridge on the cliff, i opened my mouth and yelled as loudly as i could over the roaring wind, "BAIST!". _

_The three brothers turned and looked down at me at the sound of the eldest brothers name. they looked shocked as i smiled up to them, the wind blowing my wild blonde hair about. Just then the worst thing possible happend, the rock beneath gave way. _

_My bright blue eyes widen as my body fell backwards falling toward the ground. Panic and fear written on the three young lords faces. Baist watched in horror as his little cousin fall toward the ground with nothing he could do about it. Her body seemed to fall in slow motion to him, her scream would hunt him forever. My body hit the ground with a sickening crack. _

_Baist opened his mouth letting out a mighty roar of pain and fear, "ARIA!". _

_He rushed dow the cliff as fast as he could, his brothers behind him. A small pool of blood began to form under Aria's little body, Baist landed on the ground near her. He rushed to my little body and picked me up, once safely craddled in his arms he took off as fast as he could toward the castle not bothering to wait for his younger brothers. The sky darkened and lightening brightened the sky as the rain poured from the skies. Once at the castle he bust through the doors soaking wet holding my limp body in his arms, rain water and tears streaming down his face. _

_"Please please some yin hulp! Aria fell 'n' she's bluidin badly. Please somebody hulp me! faither! (Please please some one help! Aria fell and she's bleeding badly. Please somebody help me! Father!)." he yelled. _

_Lord MacGuffin and my parents ran into the room where all the commotion was coming from. What they saw made my mother scream before fainting, my uuncle took me from his son as the rushed me to the medical area of the castle. My other two cousins, Alarice and Struan came running in then to see their eldest brother on his knees. His whole body shook as the tears fell down his face, my blood cover his hands, arms and chest. _

_'This is a' mah fault, ah shuid huv bin paying attention if she wis follaein me. This is a' mah fault, a' mah fault. (This is all my fault, i should have been paying attention if she was following me. this is all my fault, all my fault.)' Baist thought slamming his fists into the castles floor._

_I was lucky he was there to race me back to the castle other wise I might be dead now. I was find thankfully, but things got worse before they got better. Because i got drenched and my little body weakend from my fall I really sick. My head was healing just find as were my minor cuts and bruises but the sickness was another matter. I had a high fever and slept at all hours. Baist stayed by my side the entire time, he refused to leave me. _

_Everyone was worried not only for me but for him, he blamed himself not matter how many times people told him he did nothing wrong. He was a hero for getting me back so quickly, but he would just shake is he in disagreement. I eventually woke up and smiled at him. I began to get better but something in him changed and I could tell even at my young age. His protectivness grew a great deal. Since then i've been forbbiden from climbing in fear i would be hurt or killed this time. But when no one was around i would climb, I would show them that I could do it but it has remaind my little secret...*_

Aria finished her story looking over to her friend who had listened with great care. Merida couldn't believe the tale she just heard, Aria had almost died if it wasn't Baist. Merida hugged Aria tightly, then they both looked out at the beautiful senery. The girls were just about to climb back down when they notice their horses whinny and look at the trail entrance to the woods. The girls watched in case it was a wild animal but instead the three boys came bursting through the entrance.

Aria's face drained of color as the boys looked up at the girls. Baist's usually warm and soft light blue eyes were now a hard and infuriated slightly darker blue as they looked up into Aria's shimmering crystal blue eyes.

* * *

Well that's all for chapter four. I hope you all enjoyed it and i hope you enjoyed learning a little about Aria and Baist's relationship and a wee bit of their past. I'm hoping to write and add chapter five really soon. sorry this chapter was so long. Thank you all and please review. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Gentle Giant**

* _words italic_ * means memory, () translation for Young MacGuffin.

* * *

Chapter five:

Aria's face drained of color as the boys looked up at the girls. Baist's usually warm and soft light blue eyes were now a hard and infuriated slightly darker blue as they looked up into Aria's shimmering crystal blue eyes. Merida looked down at the young MacGuffin, he looked like a really worrior in that moment. His large builded body tall and tense like he's ready for battle. His usually sweet shy face now set in a deep frown, his light blue eyes now a misted a darker shade of blue.

'Wow, he looks kind o' handsome richt now.' Merida thought a wee pink coloring her cheeks,'Hauld yer horses a minute? what am I thinking. Get a hold o' yourself lassie.' Merida was ripped from her thoughts at the sound of Baist rough hard voice.

"Aria whit th' hell urr ye daein' up thare, git doon noo! (Aria what the hell are you doing up there, Get down now!)" Baist's rough voice bellowed up to the girls, his eyes never leaving hers.

The girls glanced at eachother slightly from the corner of their eyes before swinging their legs over the eadge of the cliff. The slowly and carefully made their decend of the tall cliff. Baist kept his eyes trained on his only little cousin, watching her sharply incase she were to slip he could catch her. Nandag and Gregor looked at their usally shy and sweet friends new demenor with fascination. He was now rough and hard like a warrior.

'Hmm this is very curious, very curious behavior indeed.' Gregor thought watching Baist with a growing curriosity.

'Tis lik' he's become a completely different person.' Nandag couldn't help thinking watching as the girls finally finished their decend of the tall cliff.

Aria hit the ground first, as soon as her feet hit the ground Baist grapped her arm roughly making her wince slightly at the roughness of her cousins grip. She looked him in the face, his features still set in stone as eyes burned into her.

"Whit th' hell dae ye think ye wur daein'? huv ye lost yer mynd Aria? whit if ye fell again, huh? ye cuid huv bin seriously hurt or worse ye cuid huv died if ye fell! (What the hell do you think you were doing? Have you lost your mind Aria? What if you fell again, huh? you could have been seriously hurt or worse you could have died if you fell!)." his voice boomed as he got in her face.

Merida landed on the ground as Baist grapped his little cousin by her arm roughly. Merida's face turned to one of anger as he got in Aria's face and yelled at her. Merida went to make him release her but a hand grabbed her wrist, she whirled around to demand them to let go of her arm. Nandag held her wrist not letting her go, Gregor just shook his head signalling her to leave them be. Merida couldn't believe them, they were just going to let Baist be rough with Aria just for climbing a hill.

"I cannae believe ye two, I demand ye release mah wrist at wance!" Merida seethed at Nandag and Gregor.

Nightmare snorted and stomped his big hooves agianst the ground at Baist rough behavior of his beloved master. Basit slightly dragged Aria over to her horse still ranting at her in his deepened voice, "Ah cannae hawp ye did this Aria, ye ken yer forbidden tae climb! Aria we ur gaun back tae th' Macguffin camp immediately. Na arguing, 'n' na exceptions. Noo git oan nightmare 'n' lets gang. (I can't believe you did this Aria, you know you are forbidden to climb! Aria we are going back to the Macguffin camp immediately. No arguing, and no exceptions. now get on nightmare and lets go.)."

Merida ripped her hand away from Nandag marching up to Baist, poking her finger in his chest as he turned around after lifting and placing the uaslly wild temped Aria onto her steed. Aria kept quiet, but looked over at the scene before them. Merida looked up into Baist face, her finger still in his chest. Her eyes a blaze with how he is treating Aria looking deep into his darkened eyes.

"You need tae back aff o' her Baist! we wur juist fine till ye three showed up. She is juist fin', she doesn't need ye treating her lik' an infant unable tae tak' care of herself. I cannae believe how yer behaving." Merida slightly growled at him.

"No disrespect Merida... but this is none o` yer business." he said as slowly and as autobly as possible for him so she could understand him.

Merida went to protest but Aria shook her head at her friend and said it was alright, Baist grabbed Nightmare's reins. Nightmare snorted at him and went to pull back away from Baist but Aria patted him neck and told him to behave and listen to her cousin. Gregor brought Angus over to Merida who mounted her steed, as the watched Baist lead the way back to the castle Nightmare with Aria in tow. The walk back was as silent as a grave. The three behind kept to their thought but couldn't help but notice Aria's down cast face, her head and eyes never rasing from her horses thick neck.

'Baist ye fool. Ye'v probably messed up everything efter I got thro' tae Merida tae give ye a chance. 'twas mah fault fur what happen, when wull ye let yersel' be free o` yer own false blame.' Aria thought glacing at her gentle cousin, she knew he didn't mean to be rough with her.

He was more scared then mad, she could see it in his eyes even if others only saw his fury. He some times forgets his own strenght and when scared to death like she knew he must have been seeing her so far up

Merida glare at the back of Baist as they walked along, 'He's a beast. Some gentle giant he is, he wis nothing short a beast th' wey he treated her.'

They soon reached the castle grounds, but Baist just kept walking to his families camp not even bothering to take Nightmare to the stables. Merida and the boys just watched him go as they helped settle Angus back into the stables. Angus nudged Merida, he let out a whinny in the direction Nightmare was taken. Angus has become Nightmare's only true friend besides Aria and Angus enjoyed having Nightmare as a friend as well. Both loved to run with their masters. Once Angus was settled Merida headed for her room in the castle to get ready for dinner. The other two lords headed back to their camps together.

"Baist behavior wis streenge today, wasn't it? I dinnae ken if he can be trusted around Merida or Aria wi' how unstable he seemed today." Nandag said to Gregor as they walked. He glared toward the MacGuffin camp as the neared were he and Gregor would spilt to go to their seprate camps. "I dinnae think he kin be trusted."

Gregor shook his head partilly in disbelief at what his friend was saying. "Ah think thare is more tae this then either o' us know mah friend. Remeber that thare is always two sides to each story 'n' we should nae pass judge when we dinnae ken anythin' at a'll. Remeber these words o' wisdom. Ah will see ye at dinner." Gregor told Nandag, he waved goodbye as he headed off toward his camp to clean up for dinner.

Nandag watched his friend walk away, a slight awe struck look on his face at Gregor's insightfulness. Gregor's words rang in his head as he slowly walked back to his own camp to clean up. Meanwhile up in Merida's room of the castle, she was getting ready for dinner. Tossing stuff around to find what she wanted to wear.

'How come didnae she fight back, she's usally such a spit fire wi' the other young lords.' thought Merida as she slipped on a clean dress.

"How am I suppose tae give him a chance when he acted lik' a beast earlier. He wis rude 'n' so rough, 'twas so unlike what A've seen o' him. Maybe thare is another side to him, a more darker side." mummbled to herself as she finished getting ready for dinner.

Back at the MacGuffin camp, Nightmare snorted and stomped his hoove on the ground. Baist tied him up in front of his tent. Inside Baist sat on his bed, his face in his hands. Aria looked at her large cousin, watching as his shoulders trembled slightly.

"A'm sae sorry Aria. Ah didnae mean tae be sae raucle wi' ye. A'm feelin' tairible fur whit ah did. Ah juist wis sae scared that we wid lose ye. Ah wis scared that ye wid fall again 'n' this time ye coudnae be saved. Whin a clocked ye up sae heich ah juist panicked, a' ah cuid see wis that day whin ye fell. A' ah cuid think wis ye falling. Please forgive me Aria. (I'm so sorry Aria. I didn't mean to be so rough with you. I feel terrible for what I did. I just was so scared that we would lose you. I was scared that you would fall again and this time you couldn't be saved. When I saw you up so high I just panicked, all I could see was that day when you fell. All I could think was you falling. please forgive me Aria.)." he mummbled out to her, she smiled warmly walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him.

She hugged him tightly again before stepping back and lefting his head, "Baist ye dinnae need tae apologize tae me. I'm use tae yer protective behavior, I ken ye didnae mean tae yell or be rough wi' me. But mah sweet cousin ye do owe Merida an apology for how rude ye were tae her. I will always be ye wee cousin Baist, but ye have tae remeber I'm not a fragil wee doll that wull break wi' th' slightest o' breezes. It's a'richt tae let go of th' reins some times."

Baist looked at her then smacked himself in the forhead and groaned, "A'm an eejit. Ugh she mist think a'm a complete barbarian. (I'm an idiot. Ugh she must think i'm a complete barbarian.)."

Aria laughed at her cousin, which in turn made him frown up at her. "I'm sure ye didnae ruin yer chances Baist. C'moan lets get ready fur dinner. I want ye tae try 'n' talk tae Merida though ye hear me mister."

Baist stood hugging Aria in a tight bear hug, once he put her down he smiled at her, "Ye huv grown sae muckle, ah promise tae huv a go 'n' be less protective bit ah cannae promise ye anythin'. Ah aye worry aboot ye. (You have grown so much, I promise to try and be less protective but I can't promise you anything. I still worry about you.)."

Aria smiled as she headed out to get cleaned up for dinner, Baist stayed in his tent washing up from the trudge through the woods.

"Ugh ah hawp ah didnae screw hings up wi' Merida tae badly. She mist huv a mingin' photie o' me noo efter mah wee stunt th'day. Ah hawp ah kin aye win her hert. Or at least her friendship. (Ugh I hope I didn't screw things up with Merida to badly. She must have a horrible image of me now after my little stunt today. I hope I can still win her heart. or at least her friendship.)" Baist muttered to himself.

* * *

That's the end of chapter five. I've already started on chapter six. Hopefuly Baist didn't mess up his chance's for the red-haired lassie he loves. thank you all for your continued support of my story. i'm hoping to have chapter six down by later tonight or tommarow. Thank you all. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gentle Giant**

*_italic memory_*, **()** Young MacGuffin translation

* * *

Chapter six:

Gregor and Nandag were the first ones to arrive out of the five young heirs. They sat at their own table near their father's and royal family. In the hallway Merida was coming down the stairs to go into the great hall just as Aria and Baist reacted the end of the hall infront of the door leading to the great hall where dinner was to be held that night. Merida smiled and hugged Aria, Glaring at Baist over Aria's shoulder. Baist looked sheepishly away rubbing the back of his neck.

"Weel i'm going tae go in 'n' see whit th' two trouble makers are up tae. Save ye a seat Merida." Aria said cheerfully, winking at Baist as she went into the great hall.

Merida huffed and went to follow her when a large hand gently grabbed her wrist. Merida turned and glared at Baist who still held her tiny wrist in his hand.

"Merida can ah talk tae ye." Baist said as clearly and slowly as he could.

"Aye, what dae ye want?" she asked snippy with him.

He sighed trying to collect his thoughts to tell her how he feels. He took a deep breathe looking at the girl he likes giving him a grumpy look. Before he could get what he wanted out Merida poked him in his chest with her other hand, leaning up to get in his face as much as she could with the height difference.

"I cannae believe ye today, what th' hell got intae ye today? ye wur acting lik' a beast."Merida growled at him, Baist winced at being called a beast. His name means beast but he's never felt like he's ever acted like one. "Ye better nae huv hurt her wi' ye rough treatment o' her earlier."

"Ah wid ne'er hurt her, ah ainlie wantae protect her. **(**I would never hurt her, I only want to protect her.**)**" he protested.

"Richt that's how come ye roughly grabbed her arm 'n' dragged her tae her horse, och 'n' dinnae forget ye got in her face yelling at her. What kind o' protector are ye treating her lik' that huh?" Merida shot back at him after taking a minute to think over and dicifer what he just said to her.

He gave a sigh, looking down then back into Merida's blazing blue eyes. Merida looked back into his gentle blue eyes refusing to let him off the hook so easily.

'She's sae bonny, even whin angered. Her een ur alight lik' th' ragin` ocean whin th' sun shines aff it. **(**She's so beautiful, even when angered. Her eyes are alight like the raging ocean when the sun shines off it.**)'** he couldn't help thinking as he looked at Merida's face and into her eyes.

'I ken i'm suppose tae give him a chance but how kin I efter earlier? I guess ah should stop hounding him 'n' hear him out though, I owe Aria tae at least hear him out.' Merida though with a huff.

"Ye said ye wanted tae talk tae me, weel talk now. Whit did ye want? I'd lik' tae git tae dinner." Merida asked him, her voice not as cold toward him.

Baist nodded his head, he took a deep breath and quickly ranted out to her all he wanted to say in a flustered breath.

"Merida ah wanted tae apologize tae ye fur mah behavior earlier, ah didnae mean tae be sae gruff 'n' rude tae ye. Ah'ament forordinar sae raucle wi' Aria either, ah pure am sorry. Ah hawp ye kin forgive me. Ah juist git sae scared seeing her up sae heich, ah wis feart she'd git hurt. She hud an mishanter a tae years ago 'n' 'twas mah entire fault. Ah shuid huv bin paying attention bit ah wasn't 'n' she git hurt fur ah didnae pay attention tae if she wis follaein me 'n' she a'maist died. Ah ken tis na excuse bit ah pure am sorry fur mah behavior. Ah kin be overly protective o' her 'n' whiles dinnae realize mah ain braun bit ah wid ne'er hurt Aria or ye. **(**Merida I wanted to apologize to you for my behavior earlier, I didn't mean to be so gruff and rude to you. I'm not usually so rough with Aria either, I really am sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I just got so scared seeing her up so high, I was afraid she'd get hurt. She had an accident a couple years ago and it was my entire fault. I should have been paying attention but I wasn't and she got hurt because I didn't pay attention to if she was following me and she almost died. I know it's no excuse but I really am sorry for my behavior. I can be overly protective of her and sometimes don't realize my own strength but I would never hurt Aria or you.**)**."

Merida's face turned from her grumpy look to a confused one, her brows knitted together. He talked so fast in his fluster that she couldn't understand him at all, his face reddened a bit when she just stared at him. He took a deep breath looking down at the ground. After calming himself down he tried again more slowly this time.

"Merida I wanted tae apologize tae ye for mah behavior earlier, I did not mean tae be so gruff 'n' rude tae ye. I'm not usally so rough wi' Aria either, I really am sorry. I hope ye can forgive me. I just got so scared seeing her up so heich, I wis afriad she'd get hurt. She had an accident a couple years ago 'n' 'twas mah entire fault. I should huv bin paying attention but I wasn't 'n' she got hurt because I wasn't paying attention tae if she wis following me 'n' she almost died. I ken tis na excuse bit I really am sorry fur mah behavior. I can be overly protective o' her 'n' sometimes don't realize mah own strength but I would ne'er hurt Aria or ye."

Merida looked at him, taking in what he said. She had to go over it a couple times in her head but when he slowed his speech it really did help. He didn't have the same dangerous edge to him as earlier that day. Merida looked at the giant young man before her, the more she stared at his round sheepish face the more her anger of earlier began to leave her body.

Merida sighed, and looked up at Baist. Her bright blue eyes looking into his gentle light blue eyes. "I ken ye blame yersel' fur what happened that day but ye huv tae realize she isn't a wee lassie anymair. She doesn't need tae be protected lik' she's made o' gless."

"Ah ken she's nae made o' gless bit ah ne'er waant her hurt again. Ah ken ah ower reacted, 'n' ah shouldn't huv dane whit ah did. Ah cannae chaynge that noo bit a'm sorry Merida 'n' ah juist hawp ye kin forgive me. **(**I know she's not made of glass but I never want her hurt again. I know I over reacted, and I shouldn't have done what I did. I can't change that now but I am sorry Merida and I just hope you can forgive me**)**." he said lowering his head slightly.

Merida looked at him, watching his expressions. Merida couldn't help the small smile that started to form on her lips. Baist really did make it hard to stay mad at him with how gentle he was being. She knew he loved his little cousin like a baby sister and after hearing what happen a couple years ago, she feels like she can't really blame him for how he acted. Knowing he blames himself for something that wasn't his fault. Thinking more about it she can't help but feel like she would become over protective of her little brothers if something like that happened to any of them. She looked up at him and smiled.

"A'richt ye big lug, I will forgive ye but next time try tae remain cool." she told him, he nodded his head that he would.

Merida reliazed that Baist's big hand still held her tiny wrist gently. Merida's face began to heat up and she wished she could hide her face, Baist looked down at what she was staring at and his face heated even more as he quickly let go of her wrist.

"A'm sae sorry, ah didnae mean tae haud yer wrist fur sae lang. A'm sae sorry. **(**I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hold your wrist for so long. I'm so sorry**).**" Baist said quickly rubbing his neck again.

"Tis a'richt, we should get in thare before they start wondering whaur we ur." Merida said trying to control her own blush.

Suddenly the door burst opened as a couple drunk clans men came walking out, the door knocking Merida over. Baist instinct kicked in and he reached out to catch her, to steady their balace Baist took a step back. Merida's face was as the color of her hair as she felt herself being held closely to Baist's strong chest. He held her around her waist gentle, his hands almost touching each other around her waist. They looked at each others face, their eyes making connection. They almost seemed lost in the moment till they heard giggling, snapping their attention to the door they saw Aria and Gregor staring at them. Aria continued to giggle, while Gregor leaned against the wall his eye brow raised at the scene before him. Merida and Baist quickly seprated from each other.

"I see ye two made up, huh? c'moan Gregor let's leave them alone." Giggled Aria grabbing Gregor's arm pulling him back into the great hall.

Bais growled slightly, "Aria ye come back here."

Merida shook her head and laughed a little before turning to looked at the embarrassed warrior next to her. She smiled at him, "C'moan Baist, lets go get thaim th' wee sneaks."

Baist smiled at Merida nodding his head he agreed, he opened the door letting Merida in first before following her. At the front of the room queen Elinor smiled a mothers knowing smile as her daughter and the young Macguffin entered together. She watched her daughter playfully tickle her new friend Aria as Baist held both Gregor and Aria in his big arms. They enlisted the help of Nandag to give Gregor a nuggie. The two young heirs tried to wiggle and escape but Baist held them to tightly.

"Merida! stop stop it please a'm very ticklish! Baist let me go let go please!" Aria gasped out in between her laughter.

Beside her Gregor just kept grunting as Nandag gave him a nuggie laughing it up. Finally Baist and Merida nodded in agreement to let their friends go, Gregor once released turned to Nandag and pounced on him. The two boys wrestled on the ground as Gregor got his revenge on Nandag for helping Merida and Baist. Aria just looked up at her cousin and gave him the saddest puppy dog eyes she could muster and pouted. Merida and Baist just laughed at them and sat down finally able to eat their dinner after all that has happened.

'They seem tae be getting along better efter Baist wee outburst earlier. A'm glad, I only waant mah cousin tae be happy 'n' fin' th' happiness he desrives.' thought Aria pretending to still be pouting over what they did.

Dinner was the say as always after a while things turned into a big wrestling match in which time the queen would pardon herself and take the triplets off to bed. Soon after the five heirs went to go to bed. once in the hallway gregor said goodnight to the girls and went to lean against the wall and wait for the other two males.

"Goodnight mah fair Merida." Nandag said grabbing her hand in his and kissing it.

Aria watched as Merida seemed uncomfortable by his display of affection.

'Hmm he could be a threat tae mah the plan tae help th' fates push mah cousin 'n' Merida together. Ah will juist have tae keep him tae busy tae woo her.' thought Aria as her cousin gave her a big bear hug and said goodnight.

Baist bowed to Merida and headed off with the other two lads to their respective tents. Merida and Aria grinned to each other and raced up to her room. They stayed up for a little while bouncing and talking on the bed. They talked about sword fighting and their horses. They soon tuckered themselves out, falling into peaceful dream filled sleep. Aria's last thoughts were of how to put her plans into action the next day.

* * *

That's all for chapter six, i'm sorry it took so long for me to post it. i would have had the chapter finished and posted earlier today but my dad decided we all needed to clean the basement so we were cleaning most the day lol. but here it is i hope you all enjoy. Thank you to everyone who has left me reviews, favorited this fanfic, or is following. your support really makes me happy and i will try to post again as soon as possible. thank you everyone and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gentle Giant**

*italic* is memories, **()** is Baist's translations

* * *

Chapter seven:

The next morning breakfast was like most breakfasts with the royal family. The queen nibbled and went over paper work while the king stuffed his gob an told the others at the table about one of his many hunting trips. Aria and Merida didn't pay much attention, they mostly talked to each other. Gregor ate in peace, Nandag kept trying to get Merida's attention and failing miserably, and Baist was actually listening to the kings story with fascination. The triplets were playing with their food and planing their next plan to get sweets from Maudie. Aria looked up to the triplets nodding her head, they looked to each other grinning before nodding to her.

"If ye'll excuse me, I have something very important tae do before th' day begins. I will see ye later Merida!" Aria said excusing herself from the table, Baist looked at his cousin with confusion and worry but she waved to him she was fine before leaving the room.

Soon the triplets disappeared from the table but not before tying a rope to each of the males feet to the table. Once the king and the other men went to get up everything went flying off the table, the table tipped over. The king bellowed out a loud "Boys!" while the young lads started to untie themselves from the tipped table, Merida was laughing up a storm while queen Elinor looked unamused. After that the heirs headed out into the hall to decide what should be done that day.

"Awright Baist, where did Aria go? dae ye ken what wis so important she had tae leave early?" Merida asked him as they walked down the hall.

He looked down confusion written all over his face, "Na, ah wis wondering that masell. The lenth o' ah ken she shouldn't huv hud tae lea earlie. **(**No, I was wondering that myself. As far as I know she shouldn't have had to leave early.**)**"

"A'm sure she's fine, maybe she hud something tae dae fur yer faither. A'm sure she'll show up eventually." Gregor said as they reached the stairs Merida need to go to her room.

Nandag grinned at Merida flipping his hair out of his face trying to show off to her, "Since ye dinnae ken where she is maybe we could go fur a walk?"

Merida looked at Nandag and not wanting to be rude since her mother told her to be nice and try to get to know the young lords said she would go on a walk with him after she got ready. He agreed grinning big, Merida excused herself running up to her room. Once Merida was out of sight Nandag looked at Baist and smirked.

"Ah dinnae plan tae lose th' princesses hand in marriage, nae even tae ye Baist." Nandag said before walking away leaving Gregor and Baist in the hall way.

The two boys headed back to their respective camps, along the way Gregor told Baist not to mind Nandag. He told him how Nandag is overly competitive and doesn't much like to lose. Once back to his camp Baist entered his tent hoping to see Aria but instead saw a note addressed to picked up the note reading it out loud to himself,

"Dear Baist,

I'm sorry I had tae leave breakfast earlie bit I wid lik' tae mak' it up tae ye. Please meet me in th' woods by th' river thare is a wee clearing. I drew a map tae lead ye thare. meet wi` me in an hour, please dinnae be late.

Love always,

Aria"

Baist looked at the map then got ready, he placed his sword on his waist just in case of danger that might be in the woods. Meanwhile Merida was getting ready for a walk she didn't really want to go on, it's not that she doesn't like Nandag it's just he can be cocky and full of himself at times for her. He seems to need all attention on him and Merida didn't like that much. As she reached for her bow she saw a note tied to it. Her note was from Aria asking if she could meet her in the small clearing by the river thy found the other day, and to not be late. Merida completely forgetting her walk she had planed put her bow around her and race out of the castle toward the woods. Her note said not to bring Angus for she didn't bring Nightmare.

In the mean time Nandag was showing up at the castle for his walk with Merida, but instead saw Aria sitting on the steps grinning at him.

"What dae ye want twerp? I'm 'ere tae see Merida, so please move aside." Nandag said going to walk past her.

Aria giggled jumping off the step and turning to face his back as he walked up the stairs, "Merida isnae 'ere, 'n' i'm th' only one who kens where she is pretty boy."

He turn to her and glared slightly before heading in to find Merida not wanting to play her games, she called after him saying she'd wait for his return when he found no one else knew where she was. Nandag searched everywhere asking everyone but no one not even the king and queens knew where she went, he stormed back outside to find Aria grinning at him playfully.

"Aright whaur did she go ye wee sneak." he said growling slightly at the giggling girl before him.

She waved her finger back and forth at him, "Ah ah ah That's nae how this game is going tae work."

Nandag gave her a confused look, "Game? whit game?"

"Our wee game we are about tae play, th' game is catch me if ye kin. If ye kin catch me then I will tell ye, na I will tak' ye tae where Merida is at. But if ye cannae catch me then ye'll just have tae wait for her return. Deal?"

"Deal." he grumbled.

Nandag smirked as he lunged forward to quickly grab Aria but she just giggled and jumped out of his reach. She giggled taking off in a sprint away from the grumbling young lord. He ran after her not knowing she had three wee devils on her side. She reached where the three princes where and they quickly pulled her into one of their many hide aways that lead to another part of the castle. Nandag growled as she had escaped him, she waved at him from a window above him in the castle. He ran around chasing after what seemed to be a ghost thanks to the three princes. Unbeknownst to them Gregor was watching them, chuckling at how childish Nandag was being chasing her all around the castle and land.

As their game had begun Merida and Baist were reaching the small clearing by the river where they were instructed to meet Aria. They each heard rustling in the bushes and readied their weapons, they both counted to three then jumped out only to be shocked to see each other.

"Baist what are ye doin' 'ere?"

"Merida whit urr ye daein' 'ere? **(**Merida what are you doing here?**)**." they said at the same time.

"Aria Sent me a note asking tae meet wi` her out 'ere. And ye?" Merida asked him, Baist laughed slightly at this shaking his head.

"Aria set us up, a'm sae sorry aboot this Merida. If yi'll waant tae boost back tae th' castle ah will ken. **(**Aria set us up, I'm so sorry about this Merida. If you want to head back to the castle I'll understand**).**" Baist said shaking his head.

Merida ran what he said over a few times in her head before responding to him, "Na, lets at least see whit she has set up. My note said we'd fin' a basket waiting on a rock near th' water. C'moan Baist."

Baist and Merida walked down closer to the river and in the small clearing like the note said on a rock there was a basket. Merida opened the basket and saw a few snacks in it and some thing to drink, there was also a paper and quill and ink with a note saying incase you can't understand him. They looked at each other then shook their heads. Aria had thought of everything they laughed. Baist and Merida sat on the grass each taking their drink and some of the pastries out of the basket. Merida smiled wide as she tasted the delicious pastry.

"Wow these are amazing! ah wounder who made thaim." Merida exclaimed popping another small pastry in her mouth.

"Aria, thae ur her treats. She mak's thaim fur me. **(**Aria,these are her treats. She makes them for me.**)**." he tried to say slowly and carefully so she would understand him.

Merida looked at Baist as he smiled warmly remembering how she learned to cook and bake to make him treats after he'd spend all day training. He looked to her and as slowly and completely as he could told her about how she learned to bake and cook to bring him snacks after training. Merida giggled and in turn told Baist about her little brothers sweet toothes and how she'd sneak them sweets at dinner time. They both laughed, eventually they wound up laying in the grass together looking up at the beautiful sky. The more Merida and Baist talked the easier it seemed to understand most of what he was saying, every so often she would ask him to write it down when she really couldn't understand him. Merida smiled at Baist before getting up and going to the river, Baist watched her in confusion. She lifted her dress a little kicking off her shoes, Merida walked out into the shallow end of the river smiling big closing her bright blue eyes enjoying the cool feel of the water around her feet and ankles. The wind pick up a little blowing her wild red hair around her. Baist watched her completely mesmerized by her beauty, he sat up to watch her better.

'Sae bonny, lik' a firey goddess. **(**So beautiful, like a firey goddess**)**.' Baist thought watching Merida dancing around in the cool water, her hair dancing around her.

He loved to see that bright warm smile on her face as she played in the water, the sun bathing down on her making her look like an angel to him. He snapped out of his thoughts as cold water hit his face. He shook his head looking at Merida who just smirked at him.

"Are ye just going tae stare at me or come join me? th' water feels great." Merida said to him, a slight pink tint to her cheeks when she caught him staring at her.

Baist blushed before getting up, he turned and took off his arm and shirts, and then placed his sword on top of them. His boots came off next then he shyly turned back to merida ready to join her in the wat. They both had rosy color to their cheeks. Baist walked into the river shivering a little at the cold sensation of the water. he moved out past Merida to were the water got deeper, he grinned at her before diving into the deeper part of the slow-moving river. Merida started to get worried when he didn't come up, she moved toward to deeper end and he popped up in front of her gentle grabbing her arms and pulled her into the deep water. She screamed at the suddenly playful attack. They both came up a minute later, Baist laughing as Merida playfully glared at him.

"I'm sorry, ah had tae get pay back." he said keeping his sentence short and to the point so as not to confuse her.

Merida smirked before splashing him in the face, this soon caused a water fight. They swam around splashing and laughing at the fun they were having together. Merida had completly forgotten her walk she was supposed to be on. Soon the two soaked teens got out of the river, Baist offered his dry shirt for Merida to change into, at first she protested that he'd need it but he insisted she wear it. Baist turned around and covered his eyes as Merida hide behind some bushes taking her wet dress off and slipping on his beige long-sleeved under shirt. It hung loosely on her smaller body, it came to about her knees and the sleeves hung a little ways over her hands. She walked out and put her shoes back on, when she looked up she saw he still hadn't turned around nor has he removed his hands from his eyes.

"Ye kin turn around now." Merida said, her cheeks rosy from a blush or the cold river neither could really tell.

Baist turned around blushing as he looked at her in his shirt, he quickly looked around as he put his boots back on. They decided since the basket was now empty it would be the best place to put their wet clothes. Baist and Merida replaced their weapons in place, then he grabbed the basket to carry. Merida smiled at how gentlemanly Baist can be, so different from the other day. They began to follow the trail, deciding a walk in the warm weather would be nice. As they walked side by side Merida kept watching Baist from the corner of her eyes.

"Baist how'd ye get tae be so gentle bein' trained tae be a warrior?" Merida couldn't help but ask.

"A dinnae ken, ah ken a'm th' biggest o' mah fowk. A'm even a a tae inches taller then mah da noo. 'n' as ye remeber frae th' bear inncendent wi' th' queen a'm mair than capiable o' bein' a hunter 'n' pure mental warrior bit fur some reason ah aye git timorous aroond fowk 'n' A've aye hated bein' th' center o' attention even though ah huv muckle great strenght as ye saw whin we foremaist catch up wi`. A'm sorry again fur chasing yer mither, ah wouldn't huv hud A'd kent 'twas her. Bit if a'body did teach me tae be a gentleman 'twas mah mither, she aye tellt me tae treat ladies richt.**(**I don't know, I know i'm the biggest of my family. I'm even a a couple inches taller then my dad now. And as you remeber from the bear inncendent with the queen i'm more than capiable of being a hunter and fierce warrior but for some reason I always get shy around people and i've always hated being the center of attention even though i have massive strenght as you saw when we first meet. I'm sorry again for chasing your mother, I wouldn't have had i'd known it was her. But if anyone did teach me to be a gentleman it was my mother, she always told me to treat ladies right.**)**" he told her smiling softly at the memory of his beloved mother.

"She sounds lik' a wonderful woman, maybe ah kin meet her someday." Merida said after a couple of minutes, she looked up over at him.

Baist smiled sadly at Merida, then turned his head looking up at the sky. "Ah wish ye cuid, she wid huv liked ye Merida bit she died whin ah wis a wee wean. **(**I wish you could, she would have liked you Merida but she died when I was a small child**).**"

Merida looked at Baist with a sadden expression on her face, "I'm so sorry Baist."

"Tis a'richt Merida, she wis an amazing wifie though. She wis pure tough 'n' firce bit bonny 'n' gentle at th' identical time. She loved oor fowk dearly 'n' taught us wee jimmies richt. **(**It's ok Merida, she was an amazing woman though. She was strong and firce but beautiful and gentle at the same time. She loved our family dearly and taught us boys right**.)**."

"Kin I ask how she died?" Merida timidly asked, afraid she over stepped her boundary.

"She died in battle, she leid a wee gang tae sneak up oan a wee rebel force that whaur oan oor shores. She wis murdurred saving a bawherr lassie frae th' enemy. Thay murdurred her fowk 'n' wur gaun tae murdurr her bit mah maw saved her. She wirks in oor castle. Mah faither wis devastated whin he fun mah mither. Her death saddened th' kingdom. **(**She died in battle, she lead a small team to sneak up on a small rebel force that where on our shores. She was killed saving a little girl from the enemy. They killed her family and were going to kill her but my mum saved her. She works in our castle. My father was devastated when he found my mother. Her death saddened the kingdom.**)**."

"Is that how come ye cried whin I almost lost mah mum?" Merida asked moving closer to him.

"Aye, it's. Ah ken th' feeling o' losing a mither 'n' ah wis sadden ye kin lose yers. Nae gey manly huh? **(**Yes, it is. I know the feeling of losing a mother and I was sadden you may lose yours. Not very manly huh?**).**" he said looking at her.

"Na, 'twas manly. I was so scared i'd lose her, I dinnae ken what I would have done had I lost her. 'n' it would have bin all mah fault." Merida said looking down, she snapped her head up looking Baist in the eyes when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Ye made a mistake Merida in anger bit ye amened yer wrong, 'n' ye did it wi' th' bravery o' a warrior. **(**You made a mistake Merida in anger but you amened your wrong, and you did it with the bravery of a warrior.**)**."

Merida smiled up at him and couldn't help wrapping her arms around him as much as she could in a tight hug. Baist blushed but hugged her back as best he could with his free arm. They both were enjoying the moment of peace and understand that passed between them. Both teens have gone through a great ordeal at some point in their lives. They moved apart after a couple of minutes and continued their peaceful walk through the woods. They talked more about their childhoods and families. Merida learned more about Baist younger brothers and in turn he learned more about her three little brothers. They laughed at some of the trouble they would get into when they were younger.

"A've ne'er wanted tae act lik' a proper lassie but mah mother pushed it on me." Merida giggled when Baist laughed shaking his head.

"Ye dinnae say? ah coudnae tell. **(**You don't say? I couldn't tell.**)**."

She playfully punched him in the arm. The day continued on with their adventure in the forest, soon the sun began to set and they decided to head back to the castle so they could change and get ready for dinner. Once back to the castle they saw a tired and flustered Nandag looking around. Merida and Baist looked at each other confused. Nandag saw them and raced over to them, once close enough he took in their appearances. Merida in Baist's under shirt and Baist without a shirt on at all. He demanded to know what happen and if Merida was alright. She said she was fine waving him off. They told him how they went swimming and her dress was soaked so Baist let her borrow his dry under shirt. Baist asked why Nandag was so flustered and what he was looking for.

"I'm lookin' for yer cousin. I've bin chasing her a' day tae tell me where Merida was. Ye missed our walk." Nandag said looking at Merida.

Merida rubbed the back of her neck, "I'm sorry about that, we were tricked into th' woods by Aria. 'n' since me 'n' Baist were out there we made it into a day out. So whaur is Aria?"

"I dinnae ken, I lost sight o' her." he said.

"I kin tell ye where she is." came Gregor's voice from behind Nandag.

They all looked at him as he waved for them to follow him. He led them to the stables, near Nightmare's and Angus's stalls there was a large pile of hay with four sleeping figures on it. Aria and the three princes laid curled up fast asleep after their exhausting day running from Nandag.

"How did ye ken where she was 'ere?" Nandag asked.

"I've bin watchin' ye four run around lik' children all day. Aria even hid near me at times 'n' I'd send ye awa' saying ah haven't seen her." Gregor told Nandag as aist went over and picked Aria up bridal style.

Aria held Harris in her arms like a teddy bear, so Baist just carried both of them. Merida picked up her other two brothers, Hubert and Hamish, carrying them gentle and lovingly. Nandag snapped out of his shocked stupper that his best friend was helping the wee devils torture him all day.

"Ye did what Gregor! how could ye help her? she's a wee devil." Nandag seethed earning a glare from Baist.

"'twas funny 'n' ye guys seemed tae be huvin fun plus tis nae mah place tae interfer in yer game. Now keep yer voice down 'n' c'moan tis aboot time fur dinner." Gregor said to his best friend picking up the basket with the wet clothes.

Nandag had a put on his face as they all headed to the castle. They took Aria up to Merida's room tucking her into bed after getting Harris out of her arms. Then they took the boys to their room tucking them into their beds for the night, then they went to go get ready for dinner. Merida smiled at the girl sleeping in her bed, she placed Baist's shirt on the bed after changing into a new dress. Before Merida left she bent down by Aria and whispered her thanks for the great day out.

The boys all had different thoughts as they got ready. Nandag kept thinking of what could have happened between Merida and Baist in the woods. Gregor couldn't help grinning at the events of the day and how funny it was to watch Nandag chase the four younger heirs around. And Baist had a big grin remembering his day with Merida and how she was starting to understand his thick accent. Dinner went by roughly uneventful, same as always the men got out of hand. Before going to bed Merida smiled warmly changing back into Baist's comfortable big under shirt. Merida had a warm smile on her lips as she fell into a dream filled night.

* * *

That's all for chapter seven. I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. Thank you every one for your continued support and I hope to update soon. Thank you all again, please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gentle Giant**

_*italic* memory_, **()** translations

* * *

Chapter eight:

The next morning Aria and the triplets pouted that they missed dinner while their friends and families just laughed. A couple of weeks went by and Merida was beginning to get to know the boys better. Merida and Gregor had become great friends, he was more inightful than people knew. Aria and Gregor are good friends now too, they like to play tricks on his best friend Nandag. Nandag still was trying way to hard to impress Merida by showing off his muscles and skill but the more he tried to keep her attention only on him the more he pushed her away. Baist was a different story, Merida found she liked getting to know him and go on walks with him. They had a lot in common, and thanks to Baist's late night sessions with his cousin to work on his speech and the more time spent with him Merida was beginning to understand his thick accent with out help. Aria and Merida were the best of friends and almost inseparable from each other.

The young heirs decided to go for a ride through the forest that day. Nightmare and Angus lead the pack with their riders Aria and Merida smiling and laughing. Coming up behind them was Baist and Nandag, Nandag was trying to race Baist but he wouldn't let himself be dragged into Nandag's childishness at this time. And the ever watchful Gregor pulled up the rear smiling at his friends and the beautiful scenery.

They stopped in the clearing where Merida and Baist had their day out together. They let the horses rest for a wee bit. Merida and Baist blushed slightly when they looked at each other both remembering their fun day out. Aria just grinned at her cousin and best friend as she walked over to Gregor. Nandag on the other hand didn't seem to happy about how close they were getting.

"So is this whaur ye two were th' day I chased th' wee devils around" Nandag asked bitterly.

"Aye it is. Beautiful isnae it? Me 'n' Aria found it that day we went riding." Merida said cheerfully ignoring Nandag's attitude.

Aria grinned kicking off her shoes, she then walked toward a rock leading into the deep part of the river.

Baist turned to see his cousin near the deep water on a rock her right foot in the water testing it, "Aria whit urr ye daein'? **(**Aria what are you doing?**)**."

She just smiled big at him before taking a step forward jumping into the river. She resurfaced grinning like a child at him, her wet hair clang to her face. Merida just laughed kicking off her own shoes running to the rock and jumping off into the cold water, she splashed Aria causing the girl to laugh and splash Merida once she surfaced. Baist just shook his head laughing at the two girls, Gregor joined in the laughter. Nandag couldn't believe they just jumped in like that. Soon Baist and Gregor had their shirts and boots off running into the water to join the two girls.

"C'moan in Nandag! th' cold water is great on a hot day lik' th'day." Aria called to him cheerfully.

Nandag just shook his head no, "Yer a'll going tae catch a cold. 'n' what about dry clothes? whit are ye goin' tae wear."

"Oh c'moan Nandag, juist get in th' water. Stop bein' a pretty boy 'n' huv some fin." Gregor said annoyed, splashing water toward his best friend.

Baist and the two girls laughed at Nandag as he jumped back from the water, he grumbled irritably as he took his shirt and boots off. Nandag slowly waded out into the water, he finally swam over to where Gregor was glaring slightly at the shorter boy. They laughed and played in the water together, eventually Nandag relaxed. They even had a chicken fight, Merida choose to be on Baist's shoulders and Aria was on Nandag's shoulders. Since Gregor is the shortest male he choose to stay out of this and reffery the matches. Merida and Aria were about evenly matched in strength but thanks to Baist's added strength under her they were able to win the majority of the matches, Aria and Nandag won the others. eventually they got out to dry off. Once again Merida put Baist's under shirt on much to Nandag's protest and Aria was given Gregor's shirt which was like a short dress on her. It came to about an inch above her knees, it was short-sleeved which she liked. The three boys went shirtless, they put the wet dresses up to dry.

Aria and Merida sat together in the grass picking at the flowers. Nandag stood of watching the girls as he practiced his swordsmenship, Baist lay in the grass his eyes closed in blissful peace near the girls, and Gregor sat up on a low branch in the tree looking out at the scenery.

"So Merida ye seem tae be spending a lot o' time wi' Baist. Are ye starting tae lik' him?" Aria asked in a hushed voice so the boys wouldn't hear.

Merida blushed a little looking over to the seemingly sleeping Baist, "I dinnae ken Aria, I'm not sure if I love yer cousin but I ken I enjoy his company. 'n' we huv such wonderful talks, I can understand him a bit better now. But I juist dinnae ken if tis love i'm feelin' for him." Merida whispered back.

Aria smiled softly at her friend keeping to their hushed voices, "Theres na pressure mah friend, i'm juist happy ye two are gettin' along."

"'n' juist what are ye two whispering about over thare?" Nandag said swinging his sword around his back like he did when he was first introduced by his father.

"None o` yer business." Aria said sticking her tongue out at him.

Aria and Merida got up from there spot on the rock to go lay with Baist. Merida laid next to him at Aria's insistent, while Aria laid on the other side of Merida. Nandag watched as soon they both drifted off into a sweet little cat naps.

"She kin be a wee brat huh Gregor?" Nandag said to his friend, when he didn't answer Nandag called his name again,"Gregor?"

Nandag turned around to see why his friend wasn't answering him only to find Gregor leaning with his back against the tree still sitting on the low branch fast asleep. Nandag laughed at his friend before walking over and placing his sword down by the tree, he then made himself comfortable at the base of the tree and joined his friends in a wee cat nap.

As the friends slept peacefully the day seemed to tick away and the sun soon left the sky to be replaced with dark ominous clouds. A loud crack of thunder woke the teens with a start, Gregor fell out of the tree and landed on top of Nandag. Merida and Baist both sat up with a start at the sound only to realize they were hugging each other, Aria sat up looking to the darkened sky but inwardly giggling at the look on her cousin and best friends faces. They blushed a deep red quickly separating mumbling apologies to each other. Nandag and Gregor were getting up and he foamed at the sight of Baist holding Merida but Gregor elbowed him in the side shaking his head that now was not the time. They quickly gather their clothes and weapons before mounting the horses once again, as they started to race through the forest the sky opened up and poured down a heavy rain. The lightning lit up the black sky and the thunder cracked so loud they could feel it pound in their hearts. Suddenly a crack of lightening hit a tree in front of them causing the mighty tree to crash to the ground, Nightmare and Angus stop suddenly so as not to run into it since they didn't have time to jump it. unfortunately their sudden halt sent Merida and Aria flying through the air landing on the other side of the tree.

"Aria! Merida!" yelled Baist when he saw the girls go flying.

"Merida are ye a'richt?" Nandag asked his voice laced with concern.

Nightmare and Angus snorted and whinnied in worry as they backed up to get a running start then jumped the tree to check on their riders. Gregor gently kicked his horse signalling for it to jump the tree, once over he saw Merida and Aria covered in mud slowly getting to their feet as their horses nuzzled and tried to help them up.

"Aria! Answer me! urr ye baith a'richt? **(**Aria! Answer me! Are you both ok?**)**." Baist's anxious boomed over the loud thunder and wind.

"Aye, we are fine Baist." Aria's timid voice yelled back to her cousin, she and Merida were still little shaken from their rough landing. Baist and Nandag urged their horses forward jumping the tree just as Merida and Aria remounted their mighty steeds.

"We need tae hurry home, this storm is getting bad." Merida said worriedly.

They all urged their horses forward again racing as fast as they could back to the castle before another accident happened. Back at the castle the queen and king along with the three lords were searching everywhere for their children afraid they were caught out in this horrible storm. The queen paced back and forth in the great hall worried sick about her precious wee girl. The king and lords watched the worried queen afriad they could do nothing to easy her worry or their own for that matter. Their kids may have been trained to be warriors but this is a storm not a battle. Just then the doors burst open and the five teens walked in soaked head to toe. The parents rushed over to them, taking in their appearances. Merida and Aria were in the boys shirts not their dresses and covered in scratches and mud. Each of the boys still didn't have their shirts on and was soaked.

"Merida whia happened? what happen tae yer dress 'n' how come ye are covered in mud?" the queen asked her daughter worriedly checking over her scrapes.

" Aria ye knee is bleeding badly, what happened tae ye lassie? Are ye a'richt? Baist whaur did ye five go?" lord MacGuffin asked as he looked over his little niece.

The other two boys fathers had checked there sons and saw they were fine, the attention was on the two muddy and scraped girls.

"Aye, i'm fine mum. Our dresses got wet whin we went swiming 'n' Baist let me wear his dry shirt 'n' Angus threw me whin a tree fell infront o' us. I'm fine I promise." Merida said as her mother hugged her tightly.

"Gregor wis a true gentleman Lord Dingwall 'n' let me borrow his shirt since mah dress wis soaked from swiming. 'n' i'm fine Uncle, Nightmare threw me whin Angus threw Merida fur we wur up front 'n' th' tree fell. I'm braw, mah knee will heal." Aria said smiling softly than let out a small sneeze, her uncle hugged her to his body tightly then hugged Baist just happy they were both alright.

"Come now girls let git ye in a hot bath 'n' cleaned up before ye catch yer death a cold." Elinor said just so happy her daughter was alright, she ushered the two girls along leaving the men in the great hall.

The young lords went back to their tents with their fathers drying off and changing into fresh clean clothes. The lords were so relieved nothing had seriously happened to the young teens. Once cleaned up they all meet back up in the great hall for dinner just among them. Baist and Merida had quiet conversation while Aria kept bugging Nandag then ducking behind Gregor when he would try to get to her, the triplets were up to their usually trouble, the queen tried to do her paper work but the three lords and her husband kept getting into arguments and fights. The storm raged outside as they ate.

"Urr ye sure yer a'richt Merida? **(**Are you sure you are ok Merida?**)**" Baist asked Merida concern laced in his voice.

Merida looked into Baist's worried light blue eyes and smiled, "Aye, i'm fine Baist, thank ye. How's Aria's leg? I watched it git cleaned up 'n' it looked kind o'bad."

"It looks worse then it's mah da said, he gave it a wance ower. Ah wis sae relived, ah mist admit ah stairted tae pelter 'n' git protective whin a clocked she wis hurt. Bit mah da said tis hee haw tae git worked up aboot sae a'm trying tae keep the heid.**(**It looks worse then it is my dad said, he gave it a once over. I was so relived, I must admit I started to panic and get protective when I saw she was hurt. But my dad said it's nothing to get worked up about so i'm trying to stay calm.**)**." Baist said to her blushing slightly looking at his plate.

Merida giggled causing him to look up at her with a slight pout on his handsome face, "Well i'm glad yer trying tae stay calm, she is picking on Nandag so I think she'll be fine."

Everyone was having a good time when the door burst open to revel a worn out and rough-looking guard, he rushed over to the queen whispering something in her ear then into the king's ear. The queen stood with her husband, she requested the lords followed them to the tapestry room. The guard followed to tell what he told the queen and king to the others. The teens all looked at each other in confusion. Aria stood up and began to leave the room, Baist was at her side.

"'n' where dae ye think ye two are going?" Nandag called to them, they stopped and faced their friends.

"We're goin' tae find' out what's goin' on, are ye guys comin'?" Aria replied, the others looked to each other nodding their heads then got up and joined their two friends sneaking up the stairs to the tapestry room.

Merida's three little brothers helped them listen in on the conversation before heading off to steal pastries from Maudie again. As they listened in they couldn't believe what they heard.

"Ah swear mah king i'm not lying. Thae traitors huv th' strength o' demons, they let me live tae tell ye thair message that ye wouldn't be in power much longer." the gurd said shakly.

"We must tak' action, mah lords send word tae yer clans 'n' tell them tae be on guard for if an attack mah happen. Fergus we need tae git our men ready 'n' on guard incase they try tae attck us." the queen said trying to stay calm.

Everyone agreed and went to get everything taken care of, the teens quickly ran from the door back to the great hall so as not to be caught eavesdropping. Once back to the great hall they all had frowns on their faces.

"Warriors wi' th' strength o' demons? it cannae be true." Nandag said to his friends.

"Yer wrong, Mor'du asked a witch for th' strength o' ten men 'n' wis granted it." Gregor corrected his friend remembering what they learned last time from Merida about Mor'du.

"That's it! a witch, we need tae go see th' bear witch I saw whin I turned mah mum into a bear. She kin tell us whit's goin' on." Merida exclaimed.

"In this storm?" Nandag asked shocked since they just got back and dry.

"Aye, storm or na storm. We need help 'n' th' witch Merida saw might be able tae help us." Aria said, Baist nodding his head in agreement.

With a sigh Nandag gave in and they went to gather warm cloaks and supplies for the trip to the witch's hut. Once everything was gathered they went out to their horses getting them ready. with a bright flash of lightning and loud crack of thunder they were off racing through the forest toward the witches home. The harsh wind and heavy rain pounding down on them they rode through the woods in search of answers.

* * *

there's chapter eight, i'm so sorry it took so long to post another chapter. I have a lot of papers to write in my classes so I've only been able to write a lil bit here and there. I hope to have chapter nine up soon, and thank you everyone for your continued support. i hope you liked this chapter, thank you. please review.


End file.
